


This Magic in Us

by Phantasma17



Series: The Bonds of Magic [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, And everyone is so done with them, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends Choi Beomgyu & Yang Jeongin, Choi Beomgyu is a sweetheart, Choi Soobin & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Siblings, Cute Huening Kai, Established Seungjin, Everyone Loves Huening Kai, Everyone is at least whipped for their significant others, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gumiho!Yeonjun, Happy Ending, Human!Jeongin Huening Kai Woojin, Hyuka is everyone's baby, Interspecies Romance, Jeongin and Beomgyu are idiots in love, Jeongyu is the Main Pairing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mute Choi Soobin, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nekomata!Taehyun, OT4 BFFs! Jeongin Beomgyu Taehyun & Hueningkai, Others are side ships but still important, Siren!Seungmin, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Werewolf!Changbin Jisung, Witch!Beomgyu Minho Hyunjin Soobin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, Yeonjun and Jisung are definitely not stalkers, established woochan, fairy!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasma17/pseuds/Phantasma17
Summary: It all began with a promise~~~Yang Jeongin is in love with his Witch childhood friend Beomgyu ever since they were young but never acted on it because he thinks the latter only sees him as a friend. Choi Beomgyu loves Jeongin back but is afraid of ruining their friendship.In conclusion, they are both idiots.~~~A TXT x Stray Kids Urban Fantasy AUMain Pairing: Jeongyu (Jeongin x Beomgyu)Side Pairing(s): Tyunning, Woochan, Yeonbin, Minsung, Changlix, Seungjin~~~Now discontinued.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Beomgyu/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: The Bonds of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611970
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Promise under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first officially written fic I ever worked on for a long time, so I'm both excited and nervous to be able to present this. This is also my first story I post on this two fandoms
> 
> This is story was written because I found out that Beomgyu (TXT) and Jeongin (Stray Kids) are actually friends and I'm a sucker for urban fantasy settings and so that's how this AU came to born.
> 
> I wanted to thank my friend who is a co-creator of this lovely AU together with me and my beta reader for this fic. If it weren't for her encouragement I wouldn't be brave enough to try and post this work together.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and so there will be a lot of mistakes on my writing so please forgive me.
> 
> With that, please enjoy this story!<3

_It all began with a promise._

* * *

_-10 years ago-_

_“Hey, Innie”_

_“Hm?” The boy, called “Innie”, turns his head to his side to see a silver-haired boy staring widely at him with starry-eyes. He wondered what kind of stars he could see in the boys dark eyes, until said boy speaks again._

_“Let’s make a promise”_

_“Innie” furrowed his brows at the boy, “A promise?” he said in confusion. The boy only smiled at him (and he could’ve sworn he saw his face light up for a second) as he nods a little._

_“Yup, a promise! Let’s promise that when we’re older, we’ll form a ‘bond’ during the night of the Winter’s Crown!” he said excitingly as he gives a wide grin at “Innie”. The dark-haired boy, however, pondered a while before asking, “A ‘bond’? Are you sure about this, Beomie?”_

_The boy, “Beomie”, nods excitedly at him, the smile still at his face and “Innie” is sure he really saw him glow again (almost literally considering they’re outside at night)._

_“Yeah, I’m sure of it! After all...” “Beomie” shyly grabs hold of “Innie”’s hand, which causes said boy to flushed a little before looking at the silver-haired boy again, who looked at him earnestly._

_“I wanted to be with you together, Innie” The dark-haired boy lets out a soft gasp as he stared at the silver-haired boy. He couldn’t believe to hear that this boy, “Beomie”, his best friend, wanted to be with him so much that he wanted to do the ‘bonding’ with him once they are older. It makes him so happy that he didn’t know how to respond and just stares blankly at him._

_Apparently, he went silent for too long that it worried his best friend, causing him to frown slightly. “Innie...?” The boy snaps out of his shock once his friend called out his name and saw the frown on his face._

_“Are you okay, Innie? Do you... not want to do it?” “Innie” quickly shakes his head in response. “N-No! Of course, I want to do it too, Beomie-ah. You’re my best friend and I also want to be with you together” The boy’s answer makes his friend gives another grin as his eyes turns crescent-shaped, it caused something flutters in his chest upon seeing it._

_“Okay! Then it’s a promise!” “Beomie” holds out his pinky to “Innie”, which he reciprocates by locking it with his own as they made their pinky promise._

_Little do they know, this promise would be the start of something special._

* * *

_-Present Day-_

It’s a Sunday morning in Seoul, yet despite that the city still looks bustling with many people much like any other weekdays when people were busy working or going to school. Although typical for a big city like Seoul, especially the amount of tourists coming to South Korea, the amount of people mingling around in the morning might have to do with how the population consists of 50% humans and 50% mythical creatures.

_Yep_ , you heard that right. Mythical creatures _do_ exist in this world. From the typical monstrous werewolves and vampires to the mystical faes and witches; they coexist alongside humans in everyday life.

Unlike typical urban fantasy settings seen in books or movies, humans and the supernatural actually live peacefully, the prejudice between the two beings almost non-existent. In fact, it _almost_ feels normal even with the added fantasy creatures around in daily life; especially since nowadays they can blend easily with humans.

And to one Yang Jeongin however, it _is_ normal.

Despite being among the 50% normal humans, 19 years-old Jeongin was already used to the daily life around the supernaturals. To the point, he won’t be fazed if he saw a (harmless) Wendigo on the streets going to work (though to be fair that was _quite_ an exaggeration). If anything, he might as well be an unofficial expert in all things supernaturals, with how he memorizes all the unique traits and behaviors each different mythical beings have to the different spells and potions witches can produce that it helps him a lot to adapt towards different creatures he might pass by or even acquainted with. He thanks himself for diligently reading those encyclopedias of supernatural and various witches spell books he had ever since he was a child. Little perks for growing up together with a Witch since childhood.

And speaking of a Witch childhood friend...

There’s a reason why that Jeongin, a college sophomore, would even bother to wake up at a _Sunday_ morning when every other student would _die_ to sleep at that kind of time on the one day before hell broke loose to the start of another week in college.

As Jeongin walks leisurely in the bustling crowd of Seoul Street, passing by various people enjoying the day, all the while listening to Fall Out Boy’s _The Last of the Real Ones_ on his earphones up until he stops just right in front of his destination.

In front of him stood a quaint little antique shop in-between the other two stores that seem quite dull in comparison. The shop itself has that old-timey atmosphere that made it stood out much, with wooden-like structures compared to the concrete buildings others in this time of age would have. There’s a sign on top of the store that reads “ _SUGA’s Magic Shop_ ” written in a fancy cursive letters you probably would find back in the old days. All-in-all, the building might as well seems like it came from the past with how it stood out, but that of course, is part of its own unique charm.

Jeongin pushes the door of the shop open as he went in; the bell that stood atop of it rang to indicate a customer had entered. In contrast to how it looked so small on the outside, the inside of the shop is a lot bigger than one would’ve imagined. And just like the sign of the shop had written, there are many items you would’ve probably seen from old fantasy stories. From shiny magical stones, antique mystical objects even to the most morbid like a line of skulls on the shelves, tons of it are available to buy from.

There’s even an area for several bookcases stacked with old spell books and scriptures separated from the other items, complete with few couches and chairs set up for reading. The shop is also decorated with various objects, mostly a variety of masks from different cultures and a stream of dream catchers hanging on the wall that creates of a mystical feeling.

Jeongin goes straight to the wooden counter on the far right side, where besides the antique-looking cash register, stands a young man behind it lazily looking through a magazine.

He stops right in front of the man as he clears his throat before speaking, “Good morning, Yoongi-hyung” The man tilt his head up upon hearing his name, his droopy eyes went slightly wide upon recognizing him and gave a slight smirk in return.

“Morning, Jeongin-ah. Here for the usual?” Jeongin nods with a grin. At that, the man called Yoongi went to the door situated behind in between the walls of potion bottles, as he shouted inside upon opening it.

“ _Beomgyu_ -ah! Jeongin’s here!” A muffled sound could be heard from the room, likely a confirmation for the man’s announcement, as no sooner a sound of hurried steps from the stairs could be heard beyond the room from the door.

The door soon opens and out comes a boy no older than Jeongin’s age, his silver hair shimmers slightly under the light. The boy huffs from slight exhaustion before his eyes look up to see Jeongin, his face immediately brightens and a slow smile started to appear in his face.

“ _Innie_! You finally came!” The boy immediately went around the wooden counter before tackling Jeongin into a hug, nearly stumbling over in surprise. Jeongin chuckles before he slightly steps back to look at his friend, his hands still holding the other boy’s waist. “Of course I came. It’s not like I haven’t been going here every day to help my best friend for free, have I?” The boy giggles in respond, making Jeongin smiled at him.

Choi Beomgyu, 19 years old, is a young Witch and Jeongin’s childhood friend. Both of them practically grew up together ever since both their mother instantly become the best of friends once they first met and are practically inseparable. As a result, coming from two different species, they both instantly learnt a lot of things from each other; which is how Jeongin came to be a walking magic encyclopedia, having used to help Beomgyu a lot with his spells and sparking interest to learn about the supernatural world.

Like Jeongin, Beomgyu is also a sophomore from the same university though from different majors. While Jeongin is an English major in an interest for creative writing, Beomgyu is a Music major focusing on Composition with a minor in Dance. And, as you can see, also worked part-time in this antique magic store; with Jeongin often stopping by to help the workload voluntarily, despite both Beomgyu and the owner’s initial protests.

Being a Witch, Beomgyu is capable of learning magic and is quite a natural at that; having learned pretty quickly at the age of 5 years old, during an attempt of a simple magic trick they both had watched before.

Witches, while capable of learning a variety of different Magic and spells, have an Affinity that differs between the individuals. For Beomgyu, he has the rare Affinity for Celestial Magic, which is associated most with the stars and astrology.

The favorite thing Jeongin liked about Beomgyu’s Affinity Magic was that the latter could make their favorite constellations up in the night sky whenever they went out for an impromptu stargazing.

Having a rare Affinity also includes unique physical traits that other Witches with normal traits lack and in turn makes them all the more noticeable, Beomgyu’s silver hair is one such trait.

Oh, and did we forgot to mention that he’s also _very pretty_.

Jeongin stood there completely silent while holding Beomgyu, his silver hair completely caught his attention as most as the stars in his dark wide eyes did. Beomgyu’s long silver earing dangling on his right ear brushes on his slightly sun-kissed skin. His smile turning bashful the longer Jeongin kept staring.

They both looked at each other as if they haven’t met in years and only just recently reunited, even though that was a complete lie and they always see each other daily. Unfortunately, the quiet moment is disrupted by a cough let out by the man they accidently left out.

Yoongi looks at both of them completely amused with a smirk in his face. “As much as I hate to break your moment, but don’t we have something else to do here?” He teases the both of them, causing them to get flustered and let go of each other’s embrace.

“ _Sorry_ , Hyung.” Yoongi rolls his eyes before shaking his head and immediately went into the backroom, leaving the flustered two teens awkwardly standing in front of the counter.

Beomgyu coughs out to break the silence, his face still flushed adorably. “Well... Anyways. It’s good thing you’re here since Taehyung-hyung hasn’t arrived yet.” Jeongin giggles which makes Beomgyu flushed again.

“There are a couple of magic charms that needs to be delivered and there’s a few items we need to pick up on the local store outside the station. They just restocked not too long ago.” Jeongin nods as he was given the lists of items needed as well as a bag filled with the charms that needs to be delivered.

“Okay, the usual things then?” Beomgyu grins, “Yep, the usual.”

And this is how Jeongin helps around the shop. He’s the designated “errand boy” mostly for picking up items that are needed for restock or help delivering the orders. Fortunately, Jeongin didn’t really mind the slight heavy lifting needed for the job, especially with certain stock items, since he volunteered to help and insisted not needing to be paid (though in the end, the owner still gave him a “ _light_ ” payment for the work he did).

After all, he’d do _anything_ just for Beomgyu’s sake.

* * *

A few hours later, Jeongin came back to the shop holding two boxes that are stuffed with the restocks. He sees Beomgyu restocking a few things at the antique isles; the boy turns away before immediately noticing Jeongin’s arrival. He smiles at Jeongin when he approaches and sets down the boxes near him.

“All right! Here are the items that you needed and the charms are already safely delivered.” Jeongin wipes his brows, Beomgyu gave him a grateful smile as his eyes turns slightly-crescent shaped. “Thanks, Innie. I think that’s all the work needed here for today now.”

Jeongin huffed in relief upon hearing that and Beomgyu immediately gave an apologetic smile upon seeing the slight exhaustion on the dark-haired boy’s face. “Sorry for putting you up with the heavy lifting for today, I’ll try to make sure the next items needed aren’t that much” Jeongin waves off his concern. “Hey, don’t be. I really don’t mind it at all.” Beomgyu frowns at that.

“Besides, you act like I didn’t just work out every day just to kept the labors up” Jeongin attempts at lightening up succeeds with how Beomgyu giggles at what he said, causing Jeongin’s heart to beat slightly faster upon hearing it.

Although, the boxes aren’t really that heavy, it still a bit much for Jeongin to carry (which he hid for Beomgyu’s sake) since he’s only human after all. That said, he does work out daily just so he could have the strength to do the heavy lifting needed and definitely not because trying to impress anyone for his non-existent muscles.

Plus, Jeongin voluntarily helping the shop is a godsend; given the shop only has three staffs that help kept it around for so long.

“I know, I know. It doesn’t help that you still look scrawny as hell though.” Jeongin lightly hits Beomgyu’s chest as he rolled his eyes fondly. Both of them laughing at that.

A few seconds of silence before Jeongin clears his throat today, trying to kept the butterflies in his stomach to calm down. “So...” He started and Beomgyu looks at him. _Damn, his face is just too beautiful_. Jeongin shakes his thoughts off when Beomgyu ( _cutely_ ) tilts his head in confusion.

“So... You’re still up for meeting at the cafe, right?” Beomgyu’s eyes slightly went wide (again, cute) before he checks up on the shop’s clock on the wall. “Oh, yeah. Sure. I got a few minutes left until break, not that Yoongi-hyung particularly minds if I went early anyways.” Jeongin nods at that.

While it may be a bad business practice on everyone’s view, the owner of the shop, Min Yoongi, is particularly lenient when it comes to working hours; something the other only two staffs are both appreciative of. Sure, he might have to be stern at times (especially when business doesn’t go well) but he doesn’t kept the other two on tight restrictions, which makes the job a lot more relaxing and less stiff.

“Take your time, I’ll just wait for you at the book area.” He said as he points to the area where the books reside and Beomgyu nods, going back to restocking the items while Jeongin goes to the reading area to wait.

* * *

A few minutes later and both Beomgyu and Jeongin left the shop after notifying the owner as they walked to the cafe’s destination.

It’s not exactly far from the shop but it’s not a short walk either, enough for Jeongin and Beomgyu talk about random things or what has been happening on the shop whens Jeongin went out for the errands (apparently random things always happens when he’s not around, it happens every other times at that). Their hands slightly brush each other due to how close they are.

They eventually arrived at the cafe; The District 9, a well-known establishment that’s popular among college students, humans or mythicals alike, and the go-to-place for hang outs among the students. Why the place is called The District 9 will be a mystery to Jeongin, who finds it a bit too edgy yet anyone seems to taken a liking to it or not even bothered by it.

The cafe itself looks just as similar to other cafes although Jeongin do admit that it has that kind of atmosphere that makes students like him felt comfortable and safe, particularly after the stress of normal college life always get. The decorations inside the cafe changes based around which season its currently on except during holidays like Halloween where it would match the theme and today it’s currently on the beginning transition of the Autumn season.

Jeongin could see that much like any other day, the cafe have enough customers to fill for a busy day although not as much as any other school day even if it is on a Sunday afternoon.

Beomgyu went to the counter to order while Jeongin immediately went searching for the other two people they decided to meet up with. He eventually finds them on the circular table just right in the middle with two boys on it, one of them standing up and seemingly waving at him.

Jeongin walks up to the table where the two boys at, the one that was standing immediately sit down the moment Jeongin approaches them and giving Jeongin a smile as he greets him.

“Hey, Jeongin-hyung.” Jeongin gives a smile to the boy and reaches out to ruffle his head, making the boy giggle. “Hey, Huening Kai. Sorry we’re a bit late, and hey to you too, Taehyun.” Jeongin said to the boy sitting next to Huening Kai, who gave a nod in response as he continues sipping on his drink.

The two boys, Huening Kai and Taehyun, are a long-time friends of both Jeongin and Beomgyu; having met the two of them during their last years in high school. Both are 18 years old, just one year below both Jeongin and Beomgyu, and are both freshman as well as Music majors just like Beomgyu, though in different departments.

Huening Kai, the boy who in Jeongin’s opinion looked very doll-like and handsome, is the youngest of the four who is in the Instrumental Music Department. Huening Kai is well-known by the four and their other friends to be quite a musical prodigy, having learned the piano at a young age and several other musical instruments but currently he’s more focused on the piano. He is also a very good lyricist as far as Jeongin knows though he’s not surprised considering who have been raising him so the chances of him being interested in music was very high.

Huening Kai also happens to be the tallest of them all; clocking at 183 cm or 6 feet tall. Despite that, his tallness doesn’t stop him from acting very child-like or owning things that most people would considered childish. Jeongin knows that Huening Kai owns a lot of stuffed toys that it could very well decorate the whole of the latter’s bedroom (he still gets nightmares out of that one giant stuffed rabbit, Tobin, that he owns). That said it only endeared everyone around him especially around their large circle of friends.

Huening Kai's best friend on the other hand, Kang Taehyun, is the direct opposite of him. While Huening Kai has a child-like innocence one wouldn’t expect a normal 18-year old would have, Taehyun has that mature and a wise mind you wouldn’t find in an 18-years old either. He is from the Vocal Music department and is a very talented singer, probably even more than the other vocal students if he wants to be subjective about it.

He also forgets to mention that Huening Kai, much like Jeongin, is a human while Taehyun is a Nekomata, a type of cat youkai and a werebeasts that are known for their ability of placing curses. Werebeast creatures, like werewolves, typically appears in their human form though they can freely transform into their beast forms whenever they like and sometimes even in their human forms can conjure their beast-like traits, for example popping their ears or tails as usual examples.

Jeongin would have like to admit that both Huening Kai and Taehyun are closer being Beomgyu’s friends than his even though they all met since high school which probably had to do with the three’s shared passion in music. Fortunately for Jeongin, that wasn’t the case and the four quickly established a strong bond with each other; regardless of their personal interests.

“Its fine Hyung, we didn’t wait long either.” Jeongin smiles at the younger one before taking a seat. He looks back to see Beomgyu still at the counter, probably waiting for their orders. He could see him touching his lower lip with his thumb while looking lost in thought; a habit Beomgyu frequently does while staving off his boredom. A habit that Jeongin gets easily distracted at seeing it. _Every_. _Single_. _Time_.

He didn’t realized that he had stared at the silver-haired witch a lot longer than necessary until a sound of someone clearing their throat surprised him. He immediately turns around in embarrassment until he sees the perpetrator smirking and raising one of his eyebrows at him. Kai just giggles in amusement at Jeongin’s embarrassed reaction.

“You _know_ , Hyung. We can try to pretend that you didn’t just stare at Beomgyu-hyung like he was an Angel that just appeared out of nowhere and instantly ignored us like we weren’t here.” Jeongin glares at Taehyun, whose smirk gets a bit wider. Kai tries his best to hold his laugh, his body shivered and closing his hand over his mouth.

“ _Shut up_.” Jeongin groans as he averts his eyes and tries to shake off the dusting red spread on his cheeks out of embarrassment because of his two younger friends’ teasing. He begins to regret ever telling them about his feelings for his childhood friend.

And yes, if you have been paying attention of the narration from the beginning, Yang Jeongin is _completely_ and _definitely_ in love with Choi Beomgyu.

Jeongin had known of his less-than-platonic feeling for his childhood friend at the ripe age of nine years old, when he started to notice just how pretty his friend; from his shining silver hair to the wide eyes that full of stars that had become Jeongin’s favorite thing. There’s also the fact that Beomgyu is very kind and energetic that he easily becomes the mood maker at whatever place he currently is. And as time grows and the two grew older, those feelings grew more and more and never once faded until now. At which Jeongin finally concluded that he is in love with Beomgyu.

As Jeongin pondered this, Kai already stopped laughing and tried to smile apologetically at him. “Sorry Hyung, but you know that Taehyun gets off at teasing you about Beomgyu-hyung, right?” Jeongin smiled a little at Kai’s reassurance, as he turns around and gives the Nekomata a playful glare.

“Yeah, the little shit he is.” Taehyun just shrugs, unbothered at what Jeongin said to him. Both Jeongin and Kai eventually laugh together and Taehyun smiled while still sipping his drink.

It takes awhile of them laughing off from the entire teasing before Taehyun speaks up again. “Honestly though, Hyung. I still can’t believe that the two of you aren’t even together like... Don’t you have at least ten years to get it together?”

And there’s the million-dollar-question that Jeongin do _NOT_ wanted to hear at all. _Again_.

Jeongin sighs before looking at the two, who are beginning to get worried at seeing their Hyung’s dejected expression. “You guys know _why_...”

“But, _Hyung_! You don’t even know if Beomgyu-hyung feels the same or not?!” Kai protests which Taehyun agreed through his nodding.

“Kai’s right, Hyung. I don’t think Beomgyu-hyung even interested at anyone else considering he’s always spends the time together with you and besides, even we can see Beomgyu-hyung looked at you the same way” Jeongin sighs again. This isn’t the first time the two tried to reassure him about it, he remembers the various times they both did this whenever Jeongin tried to deny his feelings.

While he may have admitted to himself that he loves Beomgyu, he’s ultimately a coward when it comes to confronting about it to his best friend. He knows both Huening Kai and Taehyun are right, he knows that Beomgyu isn’t interested in anyone else ever since that one incident back in their freshman years (something Jeongin still angry at) and it’s been awhile that Beomgyu talked about anything related to his crushes; Jeongin knows because when it comes to it, Beomgyu always confided about it to him (even if it always resulted in Jeongin felt a little jealous).

But _alas_ , Jeongin’s stubborn mind wouldn’t even try to listen to their advice over and over again because he’s: (1) thinks that Beomgyu only sees him as his friend; (2) they live in two different worlds; Jeongin would know because of his knowledge, and unfortunately, humans and witches worlds don’t tend to overlap greatly.

“ _Still_... Even if he does see me that way, doesn’t mean that we-” “What are you guys talking about?” Jeongin gets surprised that he lets out a loud squeak before he turns around and see a confused Beomgyu behind him, their drinks are in both of his hands.

“O-Oh! W-we were...” “We were just talking about the Winter’s Crown Festival, hyung!” Godbless, Huening Kai. Jeongin sighed in relief at Huening Kai’s attempt to cover up but unfortunately it brings mind to another thing that Jeongin doesn’t want to remember again either.

Beomgyu lights up at the mention of the event as he takes the seat besides Jeongin, handing Jeongin’s drink in turn. “Oh yeah! The Winter’s Crown. It’s happening in a few months isn’t it?”

Huening Kai nods happily, thankfully managing at averting the topic. “Yeah, it sure is! Do you know what they are going to do this year?” Taehyun turns towards Kai looking rather confused.

“Don’t they just usually do... I don’t know, fireworks and stuff?” Both Huening Kai and Beomgyu glares at Taehyun, shocking him a little, seemingly disappointed at his ignorance.

“Uhh... Of course they _do_ that kind of thing, but it’s the _Winter’s Crown_! There’s always something special and different happened every year!” Beomgyu protest indignantly and shakes his head disappointedly. Taehyun looked like he’s almost face palms.

Ahhh... The _Winter’s Crown_. A special festival that happens every year during the first month of Winter. Basically it’s like a second Christmas, only replaced the Santa Claus merriment for the excitement of seeing the sudden aurora appearances at the night sky, which gathers around forming a crown in the sky; hence the name. Much like Christmas, it’s also treated as some sort of holy day for witches and other magical beings due to the belief that the auroras gathered have a sliver of magical particles in them as such a lot of witches back in the day used the day to perform various magical rituals for it.

Much like Beomgyu said, each Winter’s Crown, aside from the traditional fireworks and most festival-like things, there’s always held a special event that happens differently each year and doesn’t happen consecutively, which makes it unique and brings excitement to the people celebrated. He remembered last year held a winter-themed Circus acts; something both him and Beomgyu enjoyed together as well as their other friends as well.

“Well... It’s not like I went to celebrate it every year...” Taehyun said dejectedly. Huening Kai instantly soften his expression and puts his hand on top of Taehyun’s on the table. “Aww, it’s alright, Taehyunnie! Maybe this time you’ll get to celebrate it together with us!” Kai immediately gives his shining smile that everyone liked so much, Taehyun’s eyes went wide before averting his eyes, hiding the blush that spreads his face.

Unfortunately for Taehyun, both Jeongin and Beomgyu immediately noticed his expression and snickers quietly at him for getting embarrassed. Not stopping even when Taehyun glares at them in retaliation with poor Kai getting confused at his friends’ behavior.

The four of them begin to talk various things, from their college assignments, projects, studies, random things happened back at the shop to even confiding about one of their circle of friends (not surprising it’s about Taehyun’s complaints about Minho... _again_ ).

Eventually it’s already the time Beomgyu had to go back to the shop again after he had to look at the time on his phone. “Oh, damn. It’s already past my break time. Sorry guys, I think me and Jeongin had to go back to the shop right now...” Beomgyu said apologetically at Huening Kai and Taehyun.

“Its fine, Beomgyu-hyung. Me and Taehyunnie are about to go to Changbin-hyung’s place anyways.” Huening Kai reassured his two hyungs, the two reciprocated with a fond smile.

The four left the cafe together and eventually part ways after saying their goodbyes. Jeongin looks back a little and smiled upon seeing Huening Kai talks animatedly at Taehyun, who just has a fond smile at his face while listening to him, their hands intertwining together.

The walk back was silent for the two, which relieved Jeongin after the talk that happened back at the cafe. The silence is eventually broken by Beomgyu who brings up the one thing Jeongin desperately tries to ignore.

“Winter’s Crown, huh?” He said wistfully. Jeongin tried his best to hide his distaste before Beomgyu turns around to him giving a gentle smile which charms Jeongin once again.

“I can’t wait for it to come! Don’t you think so, Innie?” Jeongin gives a smile in return. “Yeah... Me too, Beomie.” Beomgyu smiles wider at that. Jeongin hopes that Beomgyu hadn’t noticed his slight sadness over it.

_After all..._

_“Let’s promise that when we’re older, we’ll form a ‘bond’ during the night of the Winter’s Crown!”_

If what both Huening Kai and Taehyun said were right, a part of him hoped that maybe. Just _maybe_ , Beomgyu still remembers the promise they made ten years ago.

He hopes that maybe the promise meant _something_ to Beomgyu just as much as it meant to Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the first chapter!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'm really afraid that the first chapter isn't good enough but I really worked hard to try for this one. (I've written in back when I'm still in the middle of my finals TOT). But I'm at least satisfied for finally being able to finish this before the end of my semester break, WOO!
> 
> Anyways, before I end this I just want to let you know that I don't have a scheduled update for this fic because I'll probably juggle writing this and studying for my final years so it will probably take a while.  
> But I promise that I'll continue writing this fic until it's complete because I already had an idea to make this into a series of fics.  
> So please be patient and wait for the next chapter to update! Thank you~~


	2. Flowers for the Fox and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin had a stressful day but luckily Beomgyu is there to make it better. Also there's a fox and wolf fighting over a certain witch's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This chapter is longer than the previous one. ToT  
> Anyways, I've finally managed to finish the second chapter!! Horayyy for mee~~
> 
> Also to note, I suck at giving names so please forgive the cringy names for the texting parts of the fic (especially Jeongin's; I did him so dirty ngl).  
> Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 2!

**_The Four Chaos of the Apocalypse_ **

**_Hyunnie_ **

You know...

I think we should change our group chat name

**_StarryBeomie_ **

WHAT?!  
_HELL NO!!_

**_Prof. Yang_ **

And good morning to you too

**_Hyunnie_ **

Hyung...

It’s noon right now

**_Prof. Yang_ **

And I just survived from morning class

At 6 _frickin_ _AM_

Don’t judge me

**_Hyunnie_ **

All right

Suit yourself

I still stand by on what I said

**_NingNing_ **

Aww... Why not? :(

**_Hyunnie_ **

It was cool back at high school

Now, it’s just plain embarrassing

Come to think of it

Who the hell came up with the name anyways?

**_StarryBeomie_ **

Oh _wow_

The disrespect from this kid

I did _NOT_ spent 2 nights staying up just to find the perfect name

And this is what I get in return?!

You ungrateful twat!

**_Hyunnie_ **

....

Ahh, so it really was you

**_NingNing_ **

_Guys_....

Let’s not start fighting each other

I think the name is really cool

Why would you want to change it?

**_StarryBeomie_ **

_See_?! Even Hyuka agrees!

This is why he is everyone’s favorite

You should learn from him Taehyun

**_Hyunnie_ **

Whatever

We still have Jeongin-hyung’s opinion

**_StarryBeomie_ **

_GASP_

You did NOT just insinuate that Innie would want to change the name too?!

**_Prof. Yang_ **

I seriously don’t give a damn about it

So can we PLEASE stop talking over a stupid chat name?!

**_Hyunnie_ **

Well someone’s a bit cranky today...

**_Ningning_ **

Jeongin-hyung, are you okay?

You look like you’re getting angry today

**_Prof. Yang_ **

...Sorry

I’m still a bit stressed about today’s class

Plus I think I only gotten 2 hours of sleep

**_StarryBeomie_ **

Oh goodness, Innie!

Are you sure you’re okay coming to the shop?

You don’t have to come if you’re still feeling not good

**_Prof. Yang_ **

Its fine, Beomie

I’m just a bit tired that’s all...

Besides, I’m already onw there now

**_StarryBeomie_ **

...Okay

If you say so

Just... Be careful okay?

**_Prof. Yang_ **

I will

Jeongin lets out a tired sigh before pocketing his phone in his jacket. He wasn’t lying about being stressed; this morning was a bit of a shitty day for him.

Yesterday, he had forgotten to finish the essay that was due for today so he had to finish it overnight (luckily he had written most parts of the essay weeks before). He only got two hours of sleep and several mishaps from the lack of sleep nearly causing him to be late for class.

And to add even more shit to the pile, his least favorite professor _HAD_ to be the one teaching for today’s class. And if it weren’t bad enough, said professor also gotten around lecturing nearly the entire class whenever any of them made a slight mistake. Luckily, Jeongin didn’t get an earful from him even though he spent most of the class sleeping (not that he was bothered about missing anything, he already borrowed Daehwi’s notes for the class).

So _yeah_.... He’s a _little_ bit pissed off for today.

He felt bad for snapping in the chat due to his bad mood and on top of that, making Beomgyu worried about him. He managed to reassure them that he’s fine though but knowing his friends, especially Beomgyu, he doesn’t think they buy it which is understandable.

The last thing Jeongin wanted was a full bad day and such he doesn’t want his friends’ worry to add more to Jeongin’s list of “ _bad things happened for today_ ”.

He lets out another sigh before wearing his earphones, TXT’s _New Rules_ playing on his phone, as he walks through the streets. Hoping at least this will lessen his bad mood for now.

* * *

Jeongin eventually manages to arrive at the shop and stretches both of his arms in relief. Suddenly, a loud shriek surprises him which followed by a collective sounds of laughter coming from the shop’s counter. What surprises him the most is there’s a voice that sounds unfamiliar to him.

Thinking something bad happened; Jeongin warily walks to the shop’s counter area. He hopes that nothing bad happened to Beomgyu or else he wouldn’t forgive himself if something did. However, once he reaches to the counter, he lets out a gasp upon seeing what actually happened.

A young man with a striking blue hair is clinging himself to Beomgyu, both of them laughing heartily showing their beautiful open smiles and crescent-shaped eyes. It looks like the blue-haired guy is torturing the witch with tickles, hence explaining their loud laughter. Both are too preoccupied with each other that they haven’t noticed Jeongin had entered and currently standing there dumbfounded.

To say Jeongin relieved is one thing but a part of him felt a pang of jealousy upon seeing just how _close_ the two currently are.

Jeongin doesn’t realize that he had let out a loud sigh that it managed to snap Beomgyu off from his high. His face immediately brightens upon seeing Jeongin and pries himself off from the young man’s grip before approaching him.

“Oh, Innie! I’m sorry. I didn’t notice that you’re already here.” Beomgyu said as he looks apologetically at Jeongin and takes hold of his hand, rubbing circles on the back of it. It works at numbing down his horrible feeling and makes Jeongin smiled slightly at the Witch.

“It’s okay, Beomie. I just arrived that’s all.” Jeongin reassures Beomgyu who smiles back at the dark-haired boy which made slight butterflies on his insides. He looks behind the silver-haired Witch to see the same blue-haired man letting a somewhat an awkward smile at the two, seemingly not wanting to interrupt them.

“So... Can I ask who this is by the way?” Jeongin questions Beomgyu, who widens his eyes in realization about the newcomer who just arrived.

“Oh yeah! I almost forget to tell you!” He turns Jeongin’s attention to the bluenette as he introduced him to his friend. “Innie, this is Yeonjun-hyung. He is my senior at my dance class I took. Hyung, this is my best friend Jeongin.”

The young man, Yeonjun, gives a proper smile at Jeongin “ _Ahh_... You must be Innie that Gyu mentioned a lot. Nice to meet you.” Yeonjun holds his hand out to Jeongin for a handshake, which he took in reciprocation with a slight reluctance.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Yeonjun-ssi.” Jeongin replied formally. Now that he’s close enough, he could notice that Yeonjun has a handsome and he can somewhat see that his pupils are somewhat slitted that reminded him of a fox.

Yeonjun lets out a slight chuckle. “Just call me Hyung, Jeongin-ah. You don’t have to be so formal around me.” Jeongin chuckled in response which made the young man perked up a bit. “Okay then, Yeonjun-hyung.”

Yeonjun then turns around to Beomgyu. “Anyways, I better go right now since I was just stopping by to see my cute dongsaeng’s work. And since his boyfriend’s here, might as well let myself out.” Beomgyu hits Yeonjun’s arms in embarrassment, a blush spread around his cheeks as he glares at him. “Yah, _Hyung_!” Jeongin tries to hide his embarrassment (and happiness upon hearing how the older male called him) although his flushed face is already a dead giveaway.

Yeonjun laughs out loud after successfully teasing the two and dodges another hit from the Witch before disappearing on the other side of the shop, letting out a last goodbye and a wave to the two boys who responded in the same way. The sound of the bell ringing indicates that the blue-haired male had left the shop.

Beomgyu sighs and rubs his face in annoyance. “Sorry about that, Innie. Yeonjun-hyung just can’t help but tease other people like that.” Jeongin turns to Beomgyu and shakes his head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry, I knew he might be just joking.” Jeongin gives out a smile which made the other boy smiled as well.

Unfortunately, Beomgyu’s smile didn’t last long and he immediately frowns upon seeing Jeongin’s face clearly. “Oh _wow_. You weren’t kidding about looking like shit.” Having noticed Jeongin’s tired look, Beomgyu quickly puts his hand on the dark-haired boy’s forehead; seemingly trying to see if he was sick as well. Jeongin held his breath from having the Witch getting a bit too close to him and desperately tries to slow his quicken heartbeat.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Innie? You don’t have to help out today if you were this tired.” Beomgyu asks, his voiced laced with concern over his friend’s condition. “I said I was _fine_ , Beomie.” Jeongin accidentally slaps Beomgyu’s hand from his forehead, immediately regretting once he sees Beomgyu’s frown deepens.

Jeongin sighs and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry... I’m just... really out of it lately.” He faces Beomgyu and lets out an apologetic smile. “But _really_ , I’m okay Beomie. I can still help out today, it’s just stress that’s all.”

Beomgyu doesn’t seem to be convinced and lets out a huff before pouting at Jeongin. The action may or may not make said boy internally squeeing at the former’s display. “Well... I can’t let you do that now, can I?”

Jeongin raises one of his eyebrows in confusion. Before he tried to ask, the Witch quickly grabs his hand and drags him across the shop making the dark-haired boy to yelp in surprise.

“W-wait, Beomie! What are you doing?!” Beomgyu didn’t answer his question and just keeps dragging him until he stops on one of the couches in the reading area. He gently makes Jeongin sits down on the couch, putting his hands on his hips as he gives out a stare that told him to not to disobey him like how mothers do to their kids.

“Now I need you to sit here before I come back. DON’T. Try to even run away.” He emphasizes with a glare that makes Jeongin flinches slightly. He could only watch the silver-haired boy went back to the inside of the shop, wondering what he was planning to do.

It’s not until Beomgyu came back carrying a blue blanket that Jeongin realizes what he is doing. “B-Beomie! I told you I’m okay, right? It’s just-” Beomgyu just shushes him and gently makes him lie down on the couch before spreading the blanket on top of him.

Beomgyu lets out a fond smile at Jeongin before he kneels beside the couch. “Innie... It’s _okay_. I want you to rest for a while so you don’t have to force yourself like that when you’re clearly not well.” Jeongin tries to protest but stops when Beomgyu’s hand comes to rest on his head, stroking gently on his hair that it made his face once again flushed red. If he had pay attention and not trying his best to ignore the stutter of his heart, he would’ve noticed how the boy’s palm starts to glow silver.

Jeongin suddenly begins to feel tired and started to suspect that his friend is using his Magic to try and make him fall asleep. He feels cheated but he doesn’t blame him for trying to help him which Jeongin slightly appreciates.

“I just...” He lets out a yawn; the spell’s effect had begun to start, before continuing again. “I just... Don’t want to bother you... When you’re... At work.” Jeongin tries his best to keep his eyes open as he tries to convince his friend again.

Beomgyu just keeps smiling and looks at Jeongin fondly. “Shhhh... It’s okay, Innie. _It’s okay_. I’m just trying to take care of you okay? Now sleep and I’ll be here when you wake up.” He strokes Jeongin’s head one more time and the latter starts to slowly succumb into slumber.

The last thing he sees is Beomgyu’s fond smile before his world turns to black. A low humming sound could be heard as he drifts into slumber.

* * *

Jeongin slowly opened his eyes, his vision becoming more focused as his consciousness came back bit by bit. He lays there motionlessly as he kept on staring the ceiling, trying to remember what he had done before.

Eventually, his eyes instantly widens once he realizes that he had fallen asleep and scrambles to sit up, the blanket slips down from his body to the floor in his haste.

“Oh! You finally wake up.” Jeongin turns around to the direction of the voice to see the silver-haired witch approaching him while holding a tray with a steaming mug on top of it. Beomgyu smiles at seeing his friend already rested and sit down next to him on the couch.

Jeongin kept staring at Beomgyu for a while before shooting a glare at him. “You put a sleeping spell on me.” Beomgyu shrugs his shoulders nochalantly. “I’m not sorry for that. But _hey_ , at least you feel a lot better than before.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes at his best friend’s lack of remorse, who responded with a chuckle. Even though Jeongin sounded like he was angry at him, the truth is he is actually grateful that his friend takes the time to take care of him; knowing how the dark-haired boy tends to forget on how to take care of himself especially when he was stressed.

“Well... Can’t argue with that one.” They both immediately smiled at each other. Beomgyu hands the steaming mug to Jeongin, warning him to be careful since it still hot. Jeongin blows the hot drink before carefully sipping on it. He is not surprised that is actually a hot chocolate and he closes his eyes as he savors the delicious flavor of the drink.

“Oh and by the way, I put a little bit of healing potion in that drink. Just to make sure you feel less tired in case the sleeping spell didn’t work much.” Jeongin widens his eyes at that before turning to Beomgyu, who has a fond smile at his face.

The witch only giggled at seeing Jeongin’s expression. “You look like I just gave you a poison or something.” His giggles turn louder when the dark-haired boy splutters in embarrassment.

“N- _No_! That’s not what I-...I just thought you didn’t have to do all that, you know?” He says and Beomgyu’s face turns softer at seeing his friend’s worry. He puts his hand on Jeongin’s free hand; the boy is slightly surprised at the contact but instantly relaxed when a finger slightly caresses the back of his hand.

“I told you I don’t mind, right? I’d do anything to help you. You’re my best friend after all.” Jeongin’s heart slightly dropped at that but fortunately, his insecurities are drowned by the overwhelming affection both he and his friend gave to each other, and they both held their gazes together before letting out a soft laugh together. _God_ , just how far had he fallen for the boy.

Jeongin finishes the hot chocolate as he and Beomgyu talked a bit to ease the silence. He puts down the mug on the table in front before he stands up, stretching his arms up to loosen his muscles.

He turns to Beomgyu with a grin, who in turn look confusedly at him. “ _So_... Now that I’ve rested well enough. What job do I need to do today?” The witch immediately furrowed his brows and frowns, not that Jeongin wasn’t expecting that to happen.

“You _can’t_ be seriously thinking about doing that after you nearly looked like about to _die_?” Jeongin shrugs nochalantly, mirroring Beomgyu’s earlier action. “I mean, why would I come here if I didn’t do anything to help all day?” He responds. Jeongin just felt like he would be less of a help if he ended up not doing anything after forcing his already tired self to come here.

Beomgyu sighs, relenting at Jeongin’s stubbornness before getting up as well. “ _Fine_... I can’t exactly blame you for that.” Jeongin gives a playful grin which the silver-haired boy rolled his eyes in respond. Beomgyu told him to wait here before going to the other side of the shop and returning with a piece of paper in his hands.

“Here. This is what we needed you to do today.” He hands Jeongin the paper. Jeongin raises one of his eyebrows upon seeing what written there before looking at Beomgyu with a bit of disappointment.

“ _What_? Is this it?” Beomgyu gives a frown hearing at Jeongin’s slight complain. “Hey... _You’re_ the one insisting he wanted to do something. This is the least I could let you do after the mess you looked like today.” Jeongin tries to argue but eventually relents knowing how much of a stubborn person his childhood friend. (They’re both stubborn people and also Jeongin couldn’t exactly argue when Beomgyu gives out a cute angry pout at him)

“ _Fine_... If you insist.” He sighs and Beomgyu’s face turns even fonder looking at how Jeongin’s pout. He giggles before poking at the boy’s cheek. “If it makes you better... My shift is almost over and we can go to my apartment together once you came back, okay?” Jeongin instantly perks up at Beomgyu’s offer which makes the witch laughs.

“All right, all right. Now _go_ , if you wanted it so badly.” Beomgyu says as he lightly hit Jeongin’s back before gently shoving him to the door for him to get going. The boy salutes him with a grin, making the witch laughed again, before opening the door and went to his destination.

As Jeongin gone, Beomgyu shakes his head in fondness. His friend is really something and he can’t help but thinking just how often silly and cute he does as he went to the counter to finish the work he had abandoned.

* * *

_Epiphany Garden_ is one of the most popular flower shops known in Seoul. It is especially known for having a variety of flowers in stock, ranging from the most common to even rare types of flowers; hence a lot of people came by to the shop for a chance to buy it, mostly bouquets for special occasions.

This only made possible because of the two Green Witches running the shop, hence the availability of rare flowers that were only made possible in certain areas in the world. Of course, they don’t only rely on their Magic to do it as they are also known to take care of flowers through normal means; heck is even encouraged by the owner to do it more rather than using Magic cheaply.

That’s not the only reason why the flower shop is so well-known. Every people around there, either ladies or gentlemen, also knew that the owner of that shop is very _VERY_ handsome. Jeongin himself can confirm this.

Jeongin stood there looking at said shop; a big cozy-looking house combined with its greenhouse that serves as the main entrance to the shop and where you can look the flowers it sells inside. There’s also a lot of pots of flowers decorated in the front of the shop and several vines seen dangling around the building itself which makes its atmosphere even believable. The wooden sign with the shops name, also decorated with vines, hanging on top of the greenhouse structure.

Jeongin then went inside through the glass doors, the bell ringing to signal a customer’s arrival. There aren’t a lot of customers around today as he can probably only see an elderly man looking at the row of Chrysanthemum flowers and two teen girls whispering to each other as they stood in front a small garden lined up with Camellias.

Jeongin looked around and noticed that the only two staffs, said Green Witches, aren’t around until he heard a door opening and looked at the wooden counter and behind it out comes a black-haired man walking backwards from the door, carrying a somewhat large and possibly heavy box.

The man lets out a grunt as he puts the box down on the floor behind the counter, standing straight and wiping his hands together; his back still shown in Jeongin’s view. The man later turns around and it happens to be the handsome owner that everyone talked about.

The man eventually notices Jeongin when the boy came up to him and gave a wide smile. “Ah, Jeongin-ah! Welcome. I haven’t seen you in a while, how have you been?” He says. Jeongin smiled at the man in return. “Hello, Seokjin-hyung. I’m fine, thank you for asking. _Although_ , I was a bit stressed not gonna lie.”

Seokjin just gave a chuckle in responds. “Oh no... Kids like you shouldn’t get stressed, that kind of thing is what old people like me should do.” Jeongin laughs a bit at the statement before shaking his head in disagreement.

“No... Its fine, hyung. I’m already used to it and besides, you’re not old considering just how handsome you are.” He adds with a slight praise in the end, which causes the man to puff his chest out pridefully. “You’re not wrong. I _am_ handsome.” Jeongin laughs out loud at the older male’s shamelessness.

Seokjin wasn’t a narcissist by all means, even though he might look like it to strangers. He is very kind and attentive which what made people easily attracted to him, but he’s also very aware and proud of his handsome look. It doesn’t help that a lot of people commented about it and he also made sure people to never forget about it.

Once the younger’s laughter died down, the older man eventually asked him. “So, did you come here to look for something or is this _that_ day?” His question is answered once Jeongin takes out the paper Beomgyu had given him from his jacket pocket and slides it to Seokjin on the wooden counter, which Seokjin understands immediately.

“Ahhh... Okay. Let me see what it is for today.” Seokjin picks up the paper and reads. It would be weird on why would a flower shop would be one of the places where a magic antique shop would need for their items. That’s only because the ingredients needed back for their various potion include a variety of rare flowers and it just so happens that Seokjin’s flower shop is the nearest place that had them.

Although Jeongin would like to think it may or may not because said magic shop’s owner seemed to be quite close with the Green Witch. Although, no matter how many times he or Beomgyu asked Yoongi about it, the man just avoids the question or denied by saying that they’re old “ _friends_ ”. Not that he would manage to fool either of them.

“Oh... I think we still had bits of them left though, let me just check it out for a bit ‘kay?” Jeongin nods his head and Seokjin gives the younger a smile before heading to the backroom that he had just went before.

Jeongin looked around the store once again and realizes that he had not seen the other witch here. _Huh, strange that I hadn’t notice_. Jeongin thought while furrowing his eyebrows. Once Seokjin came back carrying a box, Jeongin decided to ask the older male. “Hyung, is Soobin-hyung not around?” Seokjin perks up the moment Jeongin mentioned his brother’s name.

“Oh, Soobinie just in the “planting ground” taking care of the sprouts.... And speak of the devil, there he is.” Seokjin turns around like someone had appeared and Jeongin followed his direction and eventually sees a tall dark-haired boy just came from the other side, probably the planting area Seokjin had mentioned, wiping his hands on the apron he wears.

Jeongin perks up and waves his hand at the male. “Hi, Soobin-hyung!” The boy, Soobin, lifts his head towards Jeongin’s direction before smiling and giving a small wave in return to the younger one. Jeongin grins as the tall boy turns around to check out the potted plants by the glass windows.

Jeongin turns around once again and sees Seokjin taping close the box that had sat on the counter. “We only got a few Darkberries left but I think it might be enough for what the shop is seeking and I also added the grinded dust ones just in case you needed. Now let me just get the receipt...” The man squats down behind the counter as he looks for the paper receipts.

As Jeongin waits, the bell at the door rings but Jeongin startled the moment a loud voice rang throughout the flower shop.

“HEY, _SOOBINIEEE_!! GUESS WHO’S BAAAAAAAACK???!!!”

The voice felt familiar to Jeongin as he thinks it might be belong to someone he knew. He then turns his attention on Seokjin, who just lets out a disappointed sigh before glaring at the what he presumed to be the owner of the voice.

“ _Yah_ , Han Jisung! How many times I’ve told you not to yell in here?” He scolds. Jeongin then turns around and sees Jisung who sheepishly scratches the back of his head with an apologetic look on his face. Besides him, a shorter male, Changbin, is pinching his forehead; not amused at how the younger had behave.

“Umm... Sorry about that Seokjin-hyung. It’s a force of habit.” Jisung says while Seokjin just lets out another sigh before giving a wave of dismissal. “It’s fine, it’s fine... If you’re looking for Soobinie, he’s just besides the potting plants by the window.” Jisung lights up and lets out a rapid thank you and another apology which just makes the older man shakes his head before going in the backroom, muttering out an “I _swear_ kids these days...” before disappearing.

Changbin just gave out a sigh and stares unamusedly at the boy. “You know he didn’t have to scold you if you haven’t been patient enough before embarrassing yourself. _AGAIN_.” Jisung splutters at that before starting to bicker with the shorter male.

Jeongin just giggles at the displays both his hyungs made, luckily despite the loudness none of the customers seemed to bother. His slight laughter seems loud enough for both the boys to notify Jeongin’s presence and starts to shift their heads at him.

Jeongin slightly waves a bit shyly at them which made Jisung’s face lights up before immediately glomping the younger one. “ _JEONGINNIE_! It’s good to see you again!” Jeongin huffs before patting lightly at the older’s back. “It’s good to see you again too, Jisung-hyung. And Changbin-hyung as well.” Changbin gives out a smile and a wave in respond to his greeting.

“Hey, Innie. Didn’t know you came here, too?” Changbin asks and the younger one just laughs as he pulls away from Jisung. “Yeah... Well, I’m here on a job anyways, Hyung. I mean, why would I want to be in a flower shop of all places?” He tries to joke as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

Jisung rubs his chin thoughtfully before smirking at the younger. “Hmmm.... I don’t know. Maybe buying flowers for Beo-OOW!” Jisung yelps as Changbin elbows him on his sides. The younger glares at the dark-haired male who glares in return, warning him not to tease Jeongin further. Although that doesn’t stop Jeongin from getting his face red in embarrassment.

Fortunately for poor Jeongin, Seokjin came back just in time which made the younger lets out a relieved sigh. As he about to pick up the order he also noticed there’s a bouquet of blue flowers, Smeraldo Flowers, on top of the box. He looks up confusedly at the older man.

“What’s the flowers for, Hyung?” Seokjin giggles at Jeongin’s question as he raises a finger to his mouth. “That’s for Yoongicchi but don’t tell him that it was from me, okay?” He adds with a wink which made Jeongin laughs at the Witch’s sneakiness.

Jeongin eventually says his goodbyes to the three after making sure the bouquet on top of the box not falling off, which they responded with a wave. The older Witch went back to the backroom while the two boys immediately approaching the younger Witch who is busy watering one of the potted plants.

Jeongin exhales his breath once he steps outside. As he walks away from the flower shop, a flash of blue came across his side of vision which makes him stop in his tracks. _It can’t be, can it?_ He thought to himself about what he sees. Jeongin contemplates wether to confirm it or not before shaking his head in resolute.

After all, there’s only one person Jeongin knew having that striking blue color.

Jeongin began to turn around slowly in his place, afraid that his feelings might have been wrong, before eventually confirming it with how wide his eyes were.

“ _Yeonjun-hyung?_ ” Yeonjun jumped in surprise when Jeongin called him and the blue-haired male quickly turned around to face him. His face is completely in a state of shock as if he was caught doing something illegal.

They both just stared each other in silence at that moment. Jeongin quickly noticed that there are suddenly white fox-like ears appearing on top of Yeonjun’s blue hair, twitching in discomfort. The snow white ears fits with the blue-colored hair he had. _Oh... So he’s a Gumiho, huh?_ Jeongin thought wistfully, a bit distracted in his discovery rather than the situation they both are now in.

Seeing the older one began to feel uncomfortable, Jeongin decided to ask him as he begins to clear his throat. Yeonjun flinches and was shaken off his thoughts as he glances back at the younger one.

“So... Hyung. What were you doing?” He asked bluntly which makes the blue-haired male flinched once again. Seeing his body language, Jeongin started to suspect that he’s been doing something suspicious just now.

“O-oh, I was... Umm... I...” Yeonjun stutters as he begins to sweat and fidgeting under Jeongin’s suspicious stare. Yeonjun keeps glancing back and forth at Jeongin and the glass windows of the flower shop. Jeongin follows the older’s stare and directs his attention to the glass windows, where he currently saw Jisung, Changbin and Soobin in his vision.

Jisung was currently talking animatedly at Soobin, who seems a bit confused but keeps a smile as he listened to the squirrel-faced boy’s fast-paced talk while Changbin, looking disinterested, looks around the various potted flowers on the table next to them. It didn’t take Jeongin long to realize what actually happens as he saw the Gumiho’s direct stare at the tall boy.

 _Ah, I see what’s going on_. Jeongin thought before he turns back his attention at the blue-haired fox demon, giving him a smirk as he finds out the older’s little secret. Yeonjun gulps nervously, not liking how the younger looks at him.

“You know, Hyung...” He started which makes Yeonjun flinched again. Jeongin snickers before finally continuing. “You can just talk to him there, right? I’m sure Soobin-hyung won’t mind.”

Hook, line, and sinker.

Yeonjun widens his eyes in horror at the younger. Jeongin snickers once more before patting the older’s shoulder. “Anyways, Beomgyu is waiting for me so I need to go back, now. Good luck, hyung!” He merrily says and walks away from the older who still stood there in shock.

Oh, how he can’t _wait_ to tell Beomgyu of this.

* * *

Yeonjun kept staring wordlessly at the dark-haired boy as he begins to disappear into the streets. He couldn’t have known he was secretly staring at Soobin from outside, could he? Then again, Yeonjun wasn’t exactly subtle at what he was doing as both Changbin and Minho had kept telling him that.

That said, the thought of Jeongin caught him in doing something that’s _definitely_ creepy mortified him to no end. He was fine telling other people about his crush on the tall Green Witch in the flower shop (as he can attest to his own group of friends), but someone finding out from what he was secretly doing is another thing entirely.

Unfortunately, Jeongin had to be the one. And he was sure that the fox-like human would be definitely telling this to Beomgyu and he would never leave it down once the younger had known for this. _Damn that Jeongin!_

Yeonjun lets out a sigh before shaking his head to try and dismiss the wave of fear he had from being exposed to the younger one. He glances back through the glass window, his eyes focusing on Soobin’s face. The Witch appears to have been laughing at what the person he talks to, his eyes turns into that lovingly-crescent shaped and his hand covering his mouth; his dimples can be slightly seen.

Yeonjun remembered the first time he met with Soobin. It was about a year ago when he was trying to buy flowers for his dance instructor’s upcoming birthday. He had troubled trying to find which flowers he wanted to buy and had accidentally stumbled upon the boy when he was walking while looking at the display of flowers.

They both bumped into each other and causing several of the gardening tools the other boy was currently holding fell down on the ground. Yeonjun realizes his mistake and quickly gathered the fallen items and just as he was about to apologize, his words fail to come out of his mouth as he looks at the boy.

The boy was tall, taller than Yeonjun, and his face looks so soft that it reminded Yeonjun of bread or maybe a dumplings. Or maybe even both. His eyes were dark brown and wide and he has a soft-looking pink lips. His black hair looked unkept, probably do to the work he did, and the bangs were slightly parted. All in all, the Gumiho finds him beautiful.

Yeonjun hadn’t realized he had been staring until the other boy waved his hands in front of his face to try to get his attention. He eventually snaps and becomes embarrassed at his action leading him to let out rapid-fire apologies to the boy.

He begins to feel dread when the boy seemingly hadn’t responded to him and kept silent which made him think that he messed up bad. As he about to let out another apology, the boy silently giggled at his reaction which confused the fox demon.

Seeing the other’s confusion, the boy let out a reassuring smile before taking out his phone from the green apron he wore. He typed something before showing it to Yeonjun. _No, It’s fine. It was an accident. I wasn’t being careful too._

Yeonjun later learned that the boy’s name is Kim Soobin and he is a Green Witch. His brother, Seokjin, is the owner of the flower shop he had worked in and the two lived together alone. He also learned that the boy is mute which is why he communicates either through sign languages or phone texts.

Learning that, Yeonjun felt ashamed and guilty but Soobin, the angel he is, reassured him that it was fine and he didn’t know about it.

From there on, they both somewhat become sort-of-friends. Yeonjun came by often to the shop to meet Soobin. He either learned flower languages from the boy, teaching him on how to do gardening or just talking normally to each other. And each time they met, Yeonjun started to grow from crush to head-over-heels crazy for the bunny-like witch.

His friends, on the other hand, often called him a stalker when he accidentally let out the fact that he often stares at Soobin outside of the flower shop. Of course, Yeonjun denied that he is one.

He just so happened to pass by the flower shop on his way home. And sort of looks at Soobin. Deliberately. Every day. All the time. Even if there wasn’t anything he had planned before.

Okay, maybe he _is_ a stalker. But he still stands by on what he said!

Yeonjun shakes his head once more before slapping both of his cheeks, a determination set on his face. He might as well take Jeongin’s advice to just wing it and talked to him. Regardless, even if there are other people there.

After making sure that his fox ears had disappeared, Yeonjun takes a deep breath before opening the glass door of the shop. The bell, once again, rang as he finally takes a step inside.

Seokjin is still currently at the backroom of the shop considering that he’s not around but that isn’t Yeonjun’s main concern right now. He starts to approach Soobin and the two other males around him.

As Yeonjun gets closer to the three, Soobin manages to glance at his way. The moment the taller boy saw Yeonjun, his smile grew wider as his face brightens up at seeing the Gumiho. Soobin ecstatically waves his hands to greet Yeonjun; the blue-haired Gumiho had to hold back from squeeing loudly at the boy’s cute action. The witch’s actions also notified the other boy who he had talked with to turn his head around towards Yeonjun.

Yeonjun tried his best to ignore the glare sent his way from the other boy as he happily greets Soobin. “Heya, Soobinie!” He smiles which was returned with a dimpled smiled and crinkled eyes from the taller one.

Before Soobin attempted to take out his phone though, he was interrupted by a growl from the brunette beside him.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here, Choi Yeonjun?” Soobin flinches at the way the boy’s voice, Jisung, let out. He looks confusedly at Jisung, who is still glaring at the blue-haired male in front. The poor sweet boy had no idea what is actually going on.

Yeonjun’s face turns colder as he returns the glare to the younger one. “I should ask the same thing, _Han Jisung_.” He smirks when Jisung’s brown eyes turn gold as his glare goes even harder; the fox demon clearly enjoys pulling the werewolf’s hair.

Changbin, having already noticed Yeonjun’s arrival, only rolled his eyes and sighs; mumbling out under his breath _Oh, Here we go again_ as he shakes his head at how the two quickly behave. Soobin is still confused at the sudden displays of hostility between the two.

Jisung scoffs, “Well, unlike you, _I_ was actually visiting my _friend_ here,” He points to Soobin, “and actually trying to get along instead of finding excuses to get his attention.” The fox demon furrowed his eyebrows and frowns at the wolf. Not exactly liking how the younger voiced out his indirect accusation.

“Watch what you’re saying, _wolf_. Before I tear out that stupid mouth of yours.” He growls out, this only makes the younger smirks; having manage to trigger the older male. He cheekily responds with, “Oh yeah? I’d gladly see you trying.” This only made the Gumiho glared even harder.

The atmosphere suddenly turns darker and heavy as the two’s hostility begins to rise, sparks could be seen flying from their glares at each other. Soobin beginning to feel uncomfortable from the sudden display from the two while Changbin just stared dully, having used to the two’s dramatic flair.

Soobin looked back and forth between Yeonjun and Jisung and as he attempted to stop them though, suddenly a large stream of water shoots at the two; soaking them wet and surprising them both. Soobin widens his eyes in surprise and Changbin once again just blankly stared, not even once flinching.

As the water turns down, both Yeonjun and Jisung are soaked wet from head to toe; seemingly dumbfounded at what just happened. The two then turns around to see a clearly displeased Seokjin, the older witch is holding the water hose that had shot out the water at them.

Seokjin glares at both Yeonjun and Jisung. “ _What_ did I tell you boys before? _DON’T_. _Make_. _Unnecessary_ commotion here. You make my Soobinie uncomfortable like that!” The two boys flinch at the angry tone the older one gave; both of them hang their heads low in shame. “We’re sorry, Hyung. We just-” Seokjin cuts them off, crossing his arms as he continues.

“I don’t want to hear it. If you two try like this again, I won’t hesitate to pull out the repellent here.” Both Yeonjun and Jisung look at Seokjin in horror. “Do I make myself clear?”

The fox and the wolf begins to nod furiously, clearly afraid at the elder’s threat. Seokjin lets out a tired sigh. “ _Good_. At least you both understand.” He then turns around and begins to approach an elderly woman, probably about to help her.

Soobin is clearly confused at seeing his older brother scaring the two while said two problematic boys instantly glared childishly at each other once the older male had turn his back on them.

“Just so you know. This was your fault.” Jisung gasps indignantly. “ _MY_ fault?? I wasn’t the one who started it!” He points at the older one. “Well... I wasn’t the one who had to antagonize someone right away.” He begins to deflect. It’s unreasonable but hey, Yeonjun is petty like that.

This only enrages the younger even more, his teeth clattering in anger. “Oh _yeah_? Well I-“ He was then cut off when Changbin’s hand slapped his mouth shut, which surprises the younger wolf who then glances confusedly at the older one.

Changbin sighs before turning to Yeonjun. “Well, I expected that to happened but I think it’s time the both of us to leave.” Jisung widens his eyes and tried to protest, unfortunately his voice is drowned out by Changbin’s hand covering his mouth.

“It was nice seeing you, Jun. You too, Soobin.” Changbin ignored the younger’s struggling in his grip as he gave out goodbyes to the two. He then drags the younger one as they leave, with the latter screaming in profanity.

“THIS ISN’T OVER YET, _CHOI YEONJUN_!!” Jisung yells one last time as both werewolves exited the shop. It’s fortunate that none of the customers seemed to be bothered nor cared enough at how the younger had act.

Yeonjun only sticks his tongue out mockingly before shakes his head to let out the water that still soaked him. He turns around to Soobin but became confused when the taller had frown sadly at him.

“What’s wrong, Soobinie?” He asks worriedly. Soobin lets out a sigh before taking out his phone and typing it again. _You were being mean to Jisung, why?_ He shows to Yeonjun, which makes him gulps nervously.

Oh, shit. He should’ve expected the younger to be upset but he was _way_ too distracted at his enmity towards the squirrel-faced werewolf. He tried his best to come up with a reasonable excuse so he doesn’t upset the younger one anymore.

“Well... It’s just...” Soobin raises one of his eyebrows at Yeonjun, making him fidgeted a bit more. He lets out a sigh before continuing on. “We just don’t like each other that much, Binnie. It was like that way before.”

Soobin, however, is still not satisfied and just frowned even harder. Yeonjun panicked a bit, he didn’t want to ruin his relationship with the witch just because of his mutual dislike with Jisung (even though he knew how the werewolf often visits to be close with the Green Witch; which fuels Yeonjun’s dislike at the younger wolf. He is easily jealous, alright.)

“Look, Soobin. I want you to know that this had nothing to do with you, okay?” That’s half-true. “I’ll tell you about it one day, but right now isn’t a good time for it.” He tries to compromise. It somewhat worked that Soobin lets out a sigh and nods slightly, although the frown still plastered on his face.

Yeonjun thought a bit more on trying to cheer up the taller witch before coming up an idea. “ _Hey_ , you promised me before you wanted to show me that giant sunflower you had grown. Can I see that today?” Yeonjun cheered internally as Soobin started to smile a bit. The boy then nods agreeing before guiding the older one to show him where the flower is.

* * *

**_Ning’s Family_ **

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

Kai

You still remember the directions, right?

You haven’t gotten lost, right?

**_NingNing_ **

Yes, Hyungie

I still remember where

I’ve gone there before, remember?

Don’t worry, okay?

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

Still

Are you sure you’re not lost?

**_NingNing_ **

Hyungieee

I’m fine

I can see the apartment from here

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

Yeah, but...

**_Woojin-Hyung_ **

Channie

Let the baby live, alright?

He knows the way already

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

But, _Wooj_

It’s late outside

What happened if he gets attacked?

There still dangerous people out there

I can’t help but worried...

**_Woojin-Hyung_ **

Oh, _Channie_...

Stop being so paranoid

Kai’s 18 now

He can take care of himself

**_NingNing_ **

Hehehe

It’s okay Woojin-hyung

I’m already used to it

Channie-hyung is just looking out for me

Also he’s a worrywart all the time

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

HEY

Why am I getting attacked for no reason??

**_NingNing_ **

Also I’ve brought a repelling charm just in case

So I don’t think anyone will attack me

**_Woojin-Hyung_ **

Well, that’s one thing taken care of

You can stop worrying, Channie

Also get some sleep now

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

_Woooooj_

**_Woojin-Hyung_ **

Don’t try to make excuses

I know you didn’t sleep yesterday

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

:(

**_NingNing_ **

Hahahahaha

Hyungie is so funny

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

_Hyukaaaaa_

Not you tooo

**_NingNing_ **

I’m sorry

Oh, I’m at their place now

I’ll talk later again

Good night, hyungies

I love you both

**_Woojin-Hyung_ **

Love you too, Ning-ah

Say hi to Jisung and Changbin for us

**_Channie-Hyung_ **

I love you too my baby penguin~

Take care!!<3<3

**_NingNing_ **

(⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

Kai giggles as he locks his phone and puts it away. He’ll never get over just how much he loves his hyungs. They might be weird at times and even get worried over little things, especially Chan, but he knows that they’re trying their best to look out for him. Even if he’s already old enough to be able to take care of himself but Kai doesn’t care.

They are his family. And he loves them very much.

Kai takes a breath, holding tightly of the red clear folder to his chest, as he stands just right in front of the door. He then rings the bell and seconds later could hear a muffled sound of someone saying _Coming!_ heard through the door.

A sound of a click is heard and the door slowly opens to reveal a shorter boy with ruffled dark brown hair and puffy cheeks whose face brightens upon seeing Kai.

“ _Hyukaaaa_ ~~!” The shorter boy instantly throws himself at Kai and hugs him tightly. Huening Kai lets out a giggle before hugging back.

“It’s nice to see you too, Hyung.” He says with a light pat at the older’s back. They both pull away from each other as Jisung lets Huening Kai inside the apartment.

It’s a modest-looking apartment and while not exactly large, it still big enough to fit at least small group of people. The kitchen and the dining room are next to the living room while there are the hallways leading to three rooms (two occupied bedrooms and one guest room) and a single bathroom.

“So, _Ning-ah_.” Jisung says as he closes the door while Huening Kai takes off his shoes before putting them neatly on the (quite messy) shoe rack, humming in respond. “Can I make a guess why you came here suddenly?” Kai only answered by showing him the clear folder he carried which made Jisung only says a quiet _Ah_ and nods understandingly.

He then gestures the younger to the living room and goes to tidied up the coffee table, which was cluttered with papers; probably lyrics he had written. As Kai goes to sit down on the carpeted floor, the door at the beginning of the hallway opens as another young man with black hair and sharp jawline walked out from it, rubbing the back of his head and letting out a yawn.

The male eventually noticed Kai’s presence in the room and softly smiles at the youngest. “Hey, Kai. Didn’t know you were gonna come here today.” Huening Kai gives a wide grin as the male, Changbin, ruffles his head fondly.

“Hi to you too, Changbin-hyung. Channie-hyung couldn’t come here today because Woojin-hyung told him to rest for the night after staying up all night yesterday, so I came here to bring the lyrics Hyung had made instead.” He explained which Changbin scoffed playfully.

“ _Figures_. Only Woojin-hyung could handle his insomniac ass.” Jisung snickers in the background after hearing that. “Knowing Channie-hyung, he’d probably already protested but we all knew he’s gonna do it anyway. The man is _whipped_.” The three of them immediately laughing at Jisung’s statement.

Huening Kai had known both Jisung and Changbin since his second year of middle school through Chan. If Chan and Woojin are his parents (and technically _are_ ), both Changbin and Jisung are more like his older brothers. Especially Jisung, who had a giant soft spot for the youngest and dotes him the most.

He didn’t remember exactly how Chan had gotten to know the two young werewolves but he knew the fact the three bonded over their shared passion of music which what led the three became a tight-knit group; this was an uncommon thing because, even in present times, a friendship between Vampires and Werewolves are believed to be impossible to happened due to each species’ strong rivalry with each other since time of old.

Of course, neither of the three doesn’t particularly care for the history surrounding it.

As a result, the three then formed a producing team which they called “ _3Racha_ ” during the time of Jisung’s last year in high school. They mostly worked on making songs independently but sometimes they also helped with Chan’s job as an underground producer or composer; especially during the times the vampire had a creative block.

Kai also begins helping out since last year when Chan had encouraged the youngest to help some of the lyrics the elder had trouble with. Although, Kai is less confident about his contribution or his lyric skills even though his hyungs had told him time and time again that he is talented and already made enough of it.

Though if you wanted to ask Huening Kai, he would still wonder how they had agreed on the name “ _3Racha_ ”. (He vaguely remembered from Changbin that it came from the name of a chili sauce brand, though Kai doesn’t quite believe it)

Changbin then went to the kitchen counter before coming back again, handing out a lollipop for Kai who then happily accepted it from the older one. The older always gave one to him whenever he came over though Huening Kai can’t complain; that said he is worried that it might cost Changbin’s savings considering how many of these they had.

“Damn Changbin-hyung, why don’t I get one all the time?” Jisung playfully protests, Changbin only rolls his eyes in response. “Because you are _banned_ from nearing sugary foods ever again, Jisung. Have you forgotten that?” Kai laughs as Jisung pouts at the older who ignores it and went straight to the red folder Kai had put on the table, bringing out the lyric papers inside it.

The three then silently worked in the living room; with Huening Kai asking permission to work on his homework assignment as well which the two allow, the sounds of Seoul’s busy night life could be heard inside the apartment.

Of course, the silence doesn’t last long as they slowly talked about things that they did for today; from Huening Kai talking about the music practice he did in today’s class, Jisung had gotten in trouble by the professor in his class, Changbin making a new song for his class project, today’s group chat with Jeongin and even the older ones laughing amusedly when Kai had told how worried Chan was before.

Eventually it gotten to the part Jisung told the story about the incident in the flower shop.

“And when I just about to tell Soobin the best part, _he_ had appeared.” Kai stopped doing his work and looks confusingly at Jisung, whose expression suddenly turns bitter.

“ _He_?” Kai asks which Changbin lets out an annoyed sigh before answering the youngest in Jisung’s stead. “He meant Yeonjun, Kai.” Kai is surprised to hear his _sunbae_ ’s name then looks again to the brunette.

“Wait, Hyung you know Yeonjun-hyung?” Jisung just raises one of his eyebrows at Kai. “Umm... Yeah. How do you know him, Hyuka?”

“Yeonjun-hyung is my _sunbaenim_ from dance class.” Jisung’s mouth forms an ‘o’ as he realized what the younger said. Changbin just stared unamusedly at Jisung as he says, “Huening shares the same dance class with Yeonjun, Sungie.”

“How the _hell_ do I supposed to now my nemesis is actually my precious _dongsaeng_ ’s _sunbaenim_ , Binnie??!” Changbin facepalms at Jisung’s reaction. “Oh god, you’re so dramatic about this.” “HEY!”

As the two bickers, Huening Kai tilts his head in confusion as he digests what Jisung had said. Then he interrupts the two with a question. “Jisung-hyung, why do you dislike Yeonjun-hyung?” The younger had gathered from the tone of the older’s response that the wolf doesn’t seem to get along with his _sunbae_.

Jisung thinks for a moment before huffing and crossing his arms. “Well... The guy’s freaking annoying. I mean, there is _NO_ way he had so much kicks into making fun of someone! And when I mean someone, I meant _ME_!” He emphasized by pointing himself, Changbin can only shakes his head in annoyance and Kai just slightly frowns hearing that.

“Yeonjun gets a kick out of messing _everyone_ , not just you. Also calling him a “nemesis” is a bit too much.” Changbin reasoned, but of course the younger wolf is still stubborn. “Even so! He’s not exactly a saint, he had the nerve of getting close to poor Soobinnie even though he’s a _fu_ -” “Jisung, _language_ ” “- _freaking_ creep on him. And there is no _way_ I’m letting close to my Soobinnie”

Huening Kai widens his eyes at what Jisung said. “Jisungie-hyung, I thought you liked Minho-hyung?” Jisung immediately splutters upon the youngest sudden question which makes the oldest guffawed; immediately changing the topic.

“Wha-Th-That’s not what I meant!” He yells out. “Soobin’s just a friend of mine! I don’t like him that way! And also I still like-I mean, Minho-hyung is precious but that’s not...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!” Changbin laughs even louder and held his stomach to kept it from hurting, clearly enjoying how the younger’s face goes bright red like tomato as he just kept digging himself deeper. Kai still looked confusedly at Jisung, who had covered his red face with his hands, as he genuinely oblivious about what’s happening.

“Haha.... Oh _wow_ , that was fuckin’ funny.” Changbin wipes a tear from his eye after slowing down his laughter. Jisung immediately glared at the elder, faced still bright red.

“Oh yeah? As if you and Felix aren’t much different.” Changbin immediately stiffens. “That reminds me... Have you and he already dating? I mean, you awfully spend much time with him given how you usually better off spending time alone like a NEET.” Jisung slowly smirks as the oldest’ face goes redder and redder, clearly enjoying on how he had turn the table.

“Why you _little_ -” And so the two werewolves begins to bicker at each other, the conversation about the flower shop was immediately forgotten in favor of the two denying back and forth over their crushes.

Huening Kai couldn’t help but giggles at the two of them. He _was_ genuinely curious about his question earlier so the fact it devolved into another topic entirely makes him genuinely amused. Kai shakes his head before eventually continuing on working on his assignments, ignoring at the two’s bickering.

Knowing the two Hyungs' less-than-obvious crushes, Kai decided he doesn’t want to get involve on his Hyungs' love lifes; he’s not cruel like that.

Although thinking about love, Kai’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the two other Hyungs of his whom already had trouble figuring their feelings for each other. Even though it was obvious enough for everyone else.

And for some reason, his mind also wanders to a certain brown-haired Nekomata...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2! I know I took a long time as well as having trouble with parts of the story but I can tell I'm much more satisfied with this. :D
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this story is a bit slow because I'm still focus on introducing the main characters so I hope for every reader's patience and apologies for this.  
> I hope everyone will wait for the next chapter~~ Thank you~~
> 
> Fun Fact: The idea of Soobin and Jisung being friends in this fic is mostly self-indulgent on my part. Plus I think they are cute and wholesome together. :D


	3. Important Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read.

tw // sexual assault

Hey, everyone.

As you might have known from Twitter or other sources that there are news (idk if news is the right word for it) that revealed Woojin, a former Stray Kids member, have been assaulting women and various have already spoken up now and multiple sources had confirmed it as well.

At first it was started by one account who spoke up about their assault from a former Idol and gave hints about it. However, their account was deleted but someone had screenshot it and put in a thread but last I checked they were put in private. The OP didn't actually say who the Idol is but they did gave a lot of hints that points directly to him. It's not until one account confirmed that it really _was_ Woojin and they also revealed that kstays know about it too but chose to stay silent to not ruin the group's reputation.

Here's the link to the post that confirms it: <https://mobile.twitter.com/ninivoid/status/1303211131138445314>

Needless to say, I was shocked. I may not be a Stay but before all this I really loved Woojin as a singer and when the news about him leaving the group got out, I was sadden as well. Now... I really don't know anymore. 

As a result to all of this, I decided I might have to discontinue this fic because I really can't continue or rewrite this fic without Woojin in it because he's already become part of the most important bits of this fic and its future series. I'm so sorry to everyone who wanted this to be continued but with today's events, I really can't continue writing this especially after knowing what Woojin had done.

To the victims who have suffered of sexual assaults, know that my heart goes out to all of you. For those who had spoken up, know that it takes a lot of courage to spoke up all about this and don't blame yourself for doing what's right.

Also to the Stays who had looked up to Woojin as a role model, know that you are not at fault for all this as you don't know what kind of person you had been idolized and inspired by and please don't blame the other members for this as well as they are not a part of this mess or anything he had done too.

And please, _please_ everyone defend the victims for they are the one's who needs justice for what had been done to them and don't let this issue slide.

Thank you.


End file.
